


All Along the Water

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrtle's been spending time in the prefects' bathroom; it's far more interesting than her usual toilet, she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along the Water

Myrtle looked up hopefully as the door to the prefects' bathroom opened. Lately she had become bored with her usual toilet and begun spending more time in here instead. It really _was_ quite remarkable what some of the prefects got up to. Myrtle had considered informing the Headmaster, since she was fairly certain that the rules hadn't changed _that_ much in recent decades, but if she told him then she wouldn't be able to watch anymore. That, plus the pleasure in knowing so many guilty secrets, kept her quiet.

Ooh, it was Cedric Diggory coming in. Myrtle liked Cedric; he was a Hufflepuff, for one thing, and although she'd been a Ravenclaw herself in life, she understood what it was like to be scorned by others. Moreover he was extraordinarily good-looking. Myrtle sighed. In a way, being a ghost was an advantage. She knew perfectly well that someone like Cedric wouldn't even have given her the time of day if she were alive, but this way she could enjoy watching him and have him be never the wiser.

Cedric turned on several of the taps and began to undress. Myrtle was glad to see that he hadn't chosen to use any of the extra-bubbly taps, which obscured her vision unless she watched from under the water, and then she couldn't see his face easily as well.

When the bath was three-quarters full, Cedric stepped into it, exhaling with pleasure as the warm water covered him. He washed first, soaping himself thoroughly and then wallowing in the water to rinse, creating waves that nearly spilled over the edge. He shampooed his hair, too, and came up from rinsing it spluttering and shaking his head so that droplets flew about the room.

Myrtle waited patiently. Unless he was in a tearing hurry -- and he didn't seem to be today -- Cedric nearly always indulged in a leisurely wank before he was done. He didn't disappoint her.

With a satisfied sigh, Cedric sat on one of the steps that ran around the inside of the bath, so that his head and the top half of his chest were above water, but the rest of him was submerged. He stroked his hands over his own wet skin, pinching his right nipple hard. His mouth opened in response to the sensation. Myrtle could see through the water to his cock, still floating but beginning to stiffen against his belly as he toyed with his nipples.

"Bite, yes, like that, harder," Cedric muttered, his eyes half-closed.

He often talked to an imaginary partner that way. Myrtle was intensely curious about the identity of the person Cedric addressed, but she had never heard him use any name. She had her suspicions, though, since the occasional fuller sentence that fell from Cedric's lips seemed to indicate that it was another boy he was thinking of. Not that she hadn't seen two boys together here in the bath before, or two girls either for that matter, but it was exciting to speculate on who Cedric's secret crush might be.

A movement on the wall across the room made Myrtle glance up. The mermaid in her frame was leaning forward, arms crossed beneath her breasts as she, too, watched Cedric. She was waving her tail flirtatiously, although Cedric didn't appear to have noticed her.

Myrtle scowled. _She_ had been human once; she had a far better right to watch Cedric than did that mermaid tart, flaunting her bare breasts. The mermaid wasn't even just nonhuman, she had never been anything more than paint. Myrtle would have liked to yell at her, but that would alert Cedric to the fact that he was being watched. Instead Myrtle floated over to hover in front of the mermaid's picture, concentrating so that she was less transparent than usual and ensuring that the mermaid would be able to see very little through Myrtle's spectral form. She smirked to herself and returned her attention to Cedric.

He still had one hand occupied with playing with his nipples, but the other had strayed down to his cock and balls, caressing them with long strokes.

Myrtle squinted. The ripples on the water's surface made it difficult to see clearly, even with her specs, and without any foamy bubbles. She could tell that Cedric was taking it slow today; his arm movements were still leisurely, and he hadn't picked up the speed he would have when he came close to orgasm.

Instead Cedric had made a circle of his fingers and thumb and was rocking his hips, fucking his hand slowly. His lips parted, his tongue slipping out to moisten them.

"That's right, baby. Open up for me." He'd stopped pinching his nipples and brought that hand around to his own backside. His eyelids fluttered.

Myrtle bit back a frustrated moan. She was sure that Cedric was fingering his arsehole, maybe even slipping a finger or two inside, but she couldn't _see_ it. If she went under the water she could, of course, but then he'd feel the chill of her in the water, and it would never do to let him know she was watching. She waited, hoping, and was soon rewarded when Cedric shifted positions.

Now he knelt, sitting on his ankles, knees spread wide. By craning her neck first one way and then the other, Myrtle could see him impaling himself on his finger, yet still watch his cock quivering in his other hand.

He was starting to babble now, sounds and fragments of words falling from his lips in a steady stream. "Oh yeah, mm, oh, so good, oh, oh, more, like that, mm, do it, fuck, yes, mm, oh!"

The last "oh!" came out in a shout. Cedric's body bent with the force of his orgasm, then slowly straightened. He gave a last few strokes to his prick, his spunk drifting away almost invisibly in the water, then twisted and let himself float limply, his hands drifting, rising to the surface.

Myrtle peered intently at Cedric's cock, now beginning to soften against his thigh. She wished he hadn't come underwater; she liked seeing it when boys' spunk spattered onto the water, or the tile, or their partner's body if they had one. Perhaps another time. Cedric _was_ quite a regular visitor. She let herself go translucent once more and moved away from the mermaid's portrait, sticking out her tongue in return when the mermaid made a rude gesture.

After a few minutes' relaxation, Cedric emerged from the tub, reaching for a towel and drying himself carelessly. There was still water on his back when he pulled on his shirt, and it clung damply and transparently to his torso. He really was an extraordinarily handsome boy, Myrtle decided, possibly the best-looking boy at Hogwarts right now. She hoped he would return for another bath tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2009 daily_deviant, for which I used the theme coitus a unda aka undinism; I didn't exactly manage spectrophilia, it's more the other way around. I don't quite know what possessed my muse to write from Myrtle's point of view, but that's what happened. I pinched the title from a Duran Duran tune.


End file.
